None.
This invention relates in general to a control system for vehicles and relates in particular to a multi-function control system for controlling full vehicle movement in an articulated vehicle which includes forward and rear components pivotally interconnected and with the forward component carrying a hitch for mounting accessories. The invention relates in particular to a multi-function control system for controlling both the functions of the vehicle itself and the hitch from a central location through a single lever.
Articulated vehicles are well known in the prior art with such apparatus including, for example, mowers, bulldozer blades, etc., mounted on a vehicle hitch carried by the forward component with the operator riding on the rear component and controlling the speed and direction of the articulated vehicle and, through secondary controls, operating the attachments to the hitch.
In the prior art, two separate levers are usually utilized with one operating a hydraulic system to control the functions of the attachments carried by the hitch and the other controlling the speed and direction of the vehicle itself. These separate controls are usually mounted on the forward component of the vehicle for access by the operator.
Control of the hitch attachment functions is usually accomplished through a hydraulic system on the hitch, while another hydraulic system is connected to the drive train of the vehicle.
Prior art efforts to accomplish the multiple functions of the vehicle and the hitch efficiently can be seen in Matsubara U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,446; Brown 4,389,151; Andresen 4,332,177; and Okabe 4,489,805.
Furthermore, in the prior art, it has been found that it is desirable to enhance the operator""s ability and speed to increase the vehicle performance and integrate the control of two different vehicle maneuvering systems, i.e., the hydrostatic forward/reverse of the vehicle and the position and movement of the vehicle hitch and the attachments thereto.
However, it has been found that it is difficult to perform the functions of operating the vehicle and the hitch simultaneously as is often required. If an attempt is made to mechanically connect each of the operating levers so that the vehicle and the attachments can be operated simultaneously, movement of one lever disadvantageously moves the other. It has also been found that it is not always easy to relate the required hand movement with the desired implement or attachment movement.
It is, therefore, believed desirable to provide a multi-function control which facilitates maneuvering both the vehicle and the attachments with ease simultaneously or, if desired, separately.
It has been found that the above-identified advantages can be obtained by providing a multi-function control system for use with a vehicle having a forward component with a hitch component which is pivotally attached to a rear component carrying the operator and the control is for both the vehicle and the hitch.
It has been found that operation of both components can be facilitated by providing a control system mounted on the rear component with an operating lever assembly being movable in a first direction to control the movement of the vehicle in a forward and reverse direction and in a second direction normal to the first direction to control the functions of the hitch and, thus, the attachments thereto.
It has been found that the objects of the invention can further be achieved by providing that the control system can include two operating levers, with these levers moving together in the first direction for the forward and reverse movement of the vehicle, but with one also being independently movable in the second direction to control the movement of the attachments to the hitch.
It has been found that this can be achieved by providing a double pivot connection so that the first operating lever is pivotable in a first and second direction and the second operating lever is also pivotable in a first and second direction with the second operating lever controlling and being linked to the spool valve which controls the functions of the attachment to the hitch.
It has been found that the above objects can be achieved by providing a mechanical linkage between the control system and the power sources for the vehicle and the hitch to avoid the problems encountered with a chain or cable linkage and by mounting the principal vertical pivot point of the operating lever system closely adjacent to and parallel to the axis running through the pivotal attachment between the forward and rear components of the vehicle and along the longitudinal centerline of the rear component.
Accordingly, production of an improved multi-function control system of the character above described becomes the principal object of this invention with other objects thereof becoming more apparent upon a reading of the following brief specification considered and interpreted in view of the accompanying drawings.